


We Will Have Peace

by HermioneEowynP



Series: Emma Approved × Middle earth × Dracula Untold × wizarding world crossover [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Background Character Death, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:56:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6713257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermioneEowynP/pseuds/HermioneEowynP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Théoden, along with Neville, tells Voldemort he will join him when hell freezes over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Will Have Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Someone on TV Tropes commented that they weren’t satisfied with Neville’s movie response to Voldemort at the Battle of Hogwarts and something like Théoden’s “We will have peace” speech would have been more fitting for that situation. This has inspired me to write Théoden into the Battle of Hogwarts in my Middle-earth × Harry Potter AU.
> 
> I am drawing a lot from the Deathly Hallows book and movie as well as a little from The Two Towers. All borrowed content belongs to their respective creators.
> 
> I am also combining both of Neville’s responses from the book and movie.

The defenders of Hogwarts had been in the Great Hall in the hours before dawn, tending to the wounded and comforting the grieving family and friends of the fallen.

Among them was Théoden, head of the House of Eorl, mourning his son Théodred. Both of them were members of the Order of the Phoenix and former Ministry employees. Théoden had been an advisor to the Ministers for Magic, Cornelius Fudge and Rufus Scrimgeour, while Théodred was an Auror. Father and son had quietly gone on the run after Voldemort took over the Ministry and Dumbledore’s supporters began to be weeded out one by one. They had sent Éomer and Éowyn, the children of Théoden’s late sister Théodwyn, to New Zealand to stay with trusted friends after Dumbledore’s death, as they anticipated Voldemort taking over the Ministry and did not want the children, who had not started at Hogwarts, to be caught in the middle of the war.

The previous night, they had heard from their fellow Order member Elrond that Harry Potter had returned to Hogwarts to search for something crucial to defeating Voldemort, and there would be a battle to keep Voldemort out as long as possible. Father and son did not hesitate to join in.

Kingsley Shacklebolt had assigned Théodred to lead fighters into the Hogwarts grounds alongside himself, Arthur Weasley, and Remus Lupin. Théodred then appointed Grimbold as his second-in-command. He was slain by a Snatcher, his last words being, “Let me lie here – to keep Hogwarts until someone from the Order comes.” It was Grimbold who had protected Théodred’s body from being attacked by Fenir Greyback, and brought Théodred back to the Great Hall to his grieving father.

A group of people were approaching from the direction of the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid was in front, carrying someone.

“Who is that Hagrid’s carrying?” Ginny Weasley asked, going forward with Neville Longbottom and her father Arthur to see who was approaching. “Neville, who is it?”

“Harry Potter is dead.” Voldemort announced to the defenders.

“No! No!” Ginny howled, running forward, to attack Voldemort or to retrieve Harry’s body, nobody was sure. Arthur barely managed to hold her back.

“Silence. Stupid girl. Harry Potter is dead. From this day forth, you put your faith in me.”

The defenders were extremely grieved. If even the Chosen One, the Boy Who Lived had fallen… but they would not give up.

“Harry Potter is dead!” Voldemort and the Death Eaters laughed. “And now is the time to declare yourself. Come forward and join us. Or die.”

Professor Horace Slughorn looked sadly at his former student, the bright orphan he had such high hopes for.

Neville hobbled forward.

“Well I must say I had hoped for better.” The Death Eaters laughed. “And who might you be, young man?” Voldemort enquired.

“Neville Longbottom.” The Death Eaters hollered.

“Well, Neville, I am sure we can find a place for you in our ranks.”

“I’d like to say something.”

“Well, Neville, I’m sure we’d all be fascinated to hear what you have to say.”

“It doesn’t matter that Harry’s gone,” Neville began.

“Stand down Neville!” Seamus called out.

Undaunted, Neville continued. “People die every day. Friends, family. Yeah, we lost Harry tonight. He's still with us, in here. (He pointed to his heart.) So's Fred, Remus, Tonks, Colin, Théodred... All of them. They didn't die in vain. But you will. Because you're wrong! Harry's heart did beat for us! For all of us! This is not over! I’ll join you when hell freezes over! Dumbledore’s Army!” He pulled the Sword of Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat which he had picked up from the rubble. Inspired, the crowd behind Neville cheered.

Théoden could not remain silent any longer. Here was the son of Alice and Frank, a lad barely of age, telling Voldemort to his face what many older people dared not, and was now resuming battle without a wand. He pushed his way forward to join Neville.

"We will have peace, when you and all your works have perished. You are a liar, Riddle, and corrupter of men's hearts. You hold out your hand to us, and I perceive only a finger of the claw of the Dark Arts. Cruel and cold! Even if your war on us was just, even so, what will you say of your torches up and down Great Britain and the children that lie dead? When you hang from a gibbet at your window for the sport of your own crows, I will have peace with you. A lesser son of great sires am I, with Muggle blood in my veins, but I do not need to lick your fingers. Turn elsewhither!"

“Gibbets and crows!” Saruman, one of the leading Death Eaters along with Bellatrix, spat out. “Dotard! What is the house of Eorl but a thatched barn where brigands drink in the reek, and their blood traitor and half-blood brats roll on the floor among the dogs? Too long have they escaped the gibbet themselves. But the noose comes, slow in the drawing, tight and hard in the end. Hang if you will! I know not why I have had the patience to speak to you. For I need you not, Théoden Horsemaster. Long ago I offered you a state beyond your merit and your wit. I have offered it again, so that those whom you mislead may clearly see the choice of roads. You give me brag and abuse. So be it. Go back to your huts!”

“Very well,” said Voldemort. “If that is your choice, Longbottom and the last of the House of Eorl, on your head be it. There will be no more Sorting at Hogwarts School. There will be no more houses. The emblem, shield and colours of my noble ancestor, Salazar Slytherin, will suffice for everyone, won’t they, Neville Longbottom and Théoden son of Thengel?” He then set fire to the Sorting Hat at Neville’s feet.

As people started screaming out of fear for Neville, something unbelievable happened: Harry leapt down from Hagrid’s arms and cast a Confringo spell on Nagini, Voldemort’s snake. He ran down the covered bridge as Voldemort pursued him. The Death Eaters, led by Bellatrix and Saruman, started to enter the Great Hall, and the battle continued in there.


End file.
